La pantera Eli 4
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: Nuevamente en el mismo día regresaron y ahora Eli y Trixie evitaran que Bajoterra llegue a su fin de manera definitiva cambiando el curso de lo que paso en esos dias
1. Comienzos

_**Missión Start**_

Gracias a sus reviews esta es la cuarta parte

" _ **La pantera Eli 4**_ _ **"**_

Encontrandose en el lugar oscuro Eli y Trixie nuevamente despertaban de su sueño hibernadero.

-Trixie ¿Cómo te encuentras?, preguntaba el Shane.

-Bien ¿Y tu?, era la Sting la que preguntaba.

-Si también, le respondio, como ambos estaban muy abrazados a ellos no les importaba en nada se volvió muy normal en ellos ese tipo de cosas, de pronto apareció Bill Shane muy agotado haciendo que se arrodillara, Eli y Trixie no dudaron en ayudarlo.

-Bill estas bien funciono lo que dijiste, preguntaba preocupado el peliazul.

-Escuchen….si funciono logre retroceder el tiempo hasta el punto clave….los llevare a un lugar de Bajoterra…ah…después deben destruir lo mas rápido posible el núcleo para hacerlo deberán lanzar hacia el núcleo por ejemplo como lanzaron a Blakk recuerda Eli que solo tu puedes acercarte debido a la radiación que emite, no pudo continuar debido a la falta de aire.

-Pero si Blakk ya se hubiera inyectado eso que pasaría, llamaba la atención de Eli ese asunto.

-Bueno…eso es interesante….en ese caso no lo llevara a su destrucción no se sabe lo que podría pasarle pero algo si es seguro…..no lo destruirá…eso te incluye a ti también Eli pero aun asi el nucleo se destruirá de todas formas, respondido a su pregunta dijo sus ultimas palabras.

-No me queda mucho tiempo escuchen gaste toda mi energía esta es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos si fallan no podre volver a retroceder el tiempo asi que no fallen y tengan cuidado de no hacerse ver con sus dobles…ahora va a haber dos Eli y dos Trixie ese también es el objetivo…no deben hacerse ver ni una sola vez sino será otra tipo de fracaso….ah….tengan cuidado amigos, termino de hablar sus ultimas palabras y juntando sus manos salio ese destello blanco haciendo que ambos cerraran sus ojos sin darles tiempo para despedirse.

 **1)El mismo día**

Al abrir sus ojos ambos notaron que ya estaban en un lugar conocido para ambos la caverna Trixie, todo estaba como antes de la destrucción de Bajoterra

-Vaya estamos de nuevo en el mismo día que ocurrio el incidente de la explosión, dijo el Shane sin dejar de ver a su alrededor lo mismo que hacia la Sting.

-Tienes razón Eli ahora debemos evitar que esto suceda, dijo la pelirroja.

-Asi es pero aguarda, dijo el Shane utilizando su oído para escuchar a su doble, concentrándose lo logro.

-Buenos días Eli ¿Qué tal dormiste?, fue lo primero que escucho desde la caverna hacia el refugio lo segundo fue:

-Ah nada solo una pesadilla….es todo, Eli recordaba esa parte luego de unos momentos Blakk iba anunciarles su plan.

-¿Qué puedes escuchar Eli?, pregunta mirando como Eli se mantenía concentrado.

-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que dijera lo que me pasaba, fue una pregunta del Shane.

-Si luego Blakk nos interrumpe y todos vamos a su guarida, respondio Trixie llevándose una mano a su quijada.

-Exacto lo que hay que hacer es llegar antes que nosotros y nuestros amigos y fuera después que ellos no hay que hacernos ver no podemos perder esta oportunidad Bill esta apenas descansando ahora nos toca a nosotros, termino de hablar Eli.

-Buena idea Eli funcionara, dijo apoyando la idea de Eli mientras el seguía escuchando lo que pasaba en el refugio.

-Muy bien es hora de detener a Blakk, la voz de Pronto.

-Es una trampa pero no nos detendrá, la voz de Kord, luego de un momento escucho el sonido que producían las mecas ya estaban listos para salir fue el momento de actuar.

-Es hora de irnos ya están por salir, afirmo el Shane la pelirroja le dijo si con la cabeza cuando ella fue primero en moverse Eli la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Eli?, le preguntaba por haberla detenido.

-Trixie recuerdas la promesa que te prometi antes de la hibernación, pregunto Eli.

-Si por qué, ella preguntaba ahora.

-Lo cumpliré a pesar de lo que pase con el corazón, marcando de nuevo con su dedo la X imaginaria de su pecho en la parte donde se encontraba su corazón y también abrazándola de su cintura por un rato, ella muy conmovida y feliz por lo que dijo Eli también lo abrazo de su cuello y viéndose sin parpadear se acercaron nuevamente chocando labios entre labios.

Fue un momento hermoso para ambos pero sabiendo que no había tiempo se separaron Eli cambiando de su metamorfosis listo para ir a la guarida de Blakk, lo mismo la Sting subiéndose hacia la espalda de Eli fue a máxima velocidad hacia la guarida de Blakk para evitar el fin de todo Bajoterra.

En el camino a Eli en su mente se le venia un pensamiento muy extraño sabia algo si su otro yo no estaba expuesto en el momento indicado de la explosión radioactiva jamas tendría su metamorfosis y algunas de las cosas que el y Trixie pasarían jamas pasarían para eso el tendría que lanzar la bomba que Blakk lanzo este día pero como si tenia que ir al cuarto donde ahora mismo tenia guardado el misil radioactivo con el que se exponío al proteger a Trixie, algo que también se le metio a la cabeza era que su doble lo iba a perseguir a Blakk, muy complicado era su pensamiento aunque para no empeorar su situación estuvo pensando en un plan y tenia varias opciones.

Aparto después ese pensamiento que tenia en su cabeza.

Recordando que Blakk y todos sus secuases estarían esperándolos estando listos para burlarlos pero no fue asi viendo la guarida de lejos notaron todavía que no había nadie afuera de la guarida pero ya se acercaban, a Eli se le ocurrio una idea.

En vez de ir recto fue por el lado derecho llegando hacia la parte de atrás de la guarida, Trixie se bajo de la espalda de Eli que también había cambiado a su forma humana.

-Ellos ya están casi en la puerta y nosotros ya están cerca de la guarida y Blakk ya se inyecto algo de esa dosis de radiación perfecto tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer que venga abajo asi pensara que mi otro yo descubrió el núcleo.

-Perfecto Eli vamos, dijo la Sting, Eli con la ayuda de un a poderosas uñas empezaba a excavar el mismo túnel que excavo hace tiempo.

 _ **Bueno siento haberme perdido por mucho tiempo unos cuantos problemas que aun no se resuelven y por suerte tenia un poco de tiempo libre en fin una vez mas gracias por sus reviews que me dejaron.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	2. Gracias Eli y Trixie

_**Mission Start**_

He aquí otro capitulo y de nuevo lamento haberme tardado tanto

 **2)La salvación**

Excavando con mucha prisa Eli se guiaba por su olfato, habiéndose tardado un poco de lo esperado, Eli y Trixie llegaron al lugar, al ver la salida del túnel vieron lo que había adentro del lugar, nada había cambiado todo se veía como la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí y el piso estaba muy arriba de ellos, no era problema para Eli bajando con cuidado mientras Trixie se sujetaba de su cuello pasando su brazo detrás de su cuello, lado a lado.

Desafortunadamente al pisar el suelo se activo una alarma de repente.

-Una alarma vaya…. si que Blakk sabe como estar al margen de todo, dijo el Shane.

-Pero necesitamos a Blakk para destruir el nucleo no es verdad, pregunto la pelirroja.

-Exacto de seguro ya esta viniendo para aca, respondio el Shane, siguió hablando:

-No vendrá solo de eso estoy seguro….tenemos que luchar pero sin tus babosas como lucharas Trixie, esa pregunta llamaba mucho la atención de Eli ya que tenia razón.

-No lo se Eli no puedo ocultarme ni puedo tampoco no ayudarte tiene que haber una manera, respondio la Sting preocupándose por el asunto.

Afuera en la guarida de Blakk…

El otro Eli y Trixie junto con Kord y Pronto estaban listos para enfrentar a Blakk quien estaba detrás de la puerta junto con sus secuases y guardias.

-Sabia que vendrías hijo de Will Shane…fue la ultima vez que frustraste mis planes ya me canse de perder y no volverá a suceder, grito Blakk, tenia que haber entrado luego pero curiosamente tenia como un botón que le servia para saber si el nucleo estaba en peligro y se activo de inmediato poniéndolo asustado.

-¿Cómo….si ellos no saben del núcleo quien esta ahí?, dijo Blakk, molesto y con una furia fue hacia el nucleo junto con sus secuases.

-Ataquen y no dejen que Eli y sus amigos se acerquen a la guarida, grito Blakk mientras iba hacia el nucleo.

Con Eli y Trixie….

Aun no había ni una idea, Eli no iba a dejar que ataquen a Trixie pero también no iba a dejar que Blakk se salga con la suya, juntos con sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se le vino una idea a su mente.

Recordo que aparte de su metamorfosis contaba con su armadura de su lanzadora, eso es pensó Eli podía hacer que adaptador se adapte a la Sting pero no sabia si funcionaria, de todas formas no había otra forma esta era la única que quedaba.

-Lo tengo Trixie recuerdas mi adaptador, pregunto el Shane.

-Asi es por qué, ahora preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Lo lanzare hacia arriba tratando de que adapte a ti si funciona podras crear ilusiones de babosas y defenderte de Blakk y sus secuases porque ya se están acercando, respondio el peliazul muy decidido.

-Crees que funcione Eli, otra pregunta de Trixie.

-Talvez pero no hay otra alternativa, respondio el Shane.

-Muy bien hazlo, dijo decidida la Sting, Eli giro su lanzadora y luego la lanzo hacia arriba justo arriba de Trixie

La lanzadora de Eli separándose en sus cuatro partes se dirigio hacia Trixie adaptándose a ella sin tener problemas, el plan de Eli funcionaba.

-Adaptador de Shane adaptate a ella para protegerla de los malvados, dijo el Shane mientras seguía mirando.

Terminado el proceso, ahora Trixie estaba usando la armadura de Eli, ella no dejaba de sorprenderse mirando sus brazos y su cuerpo.

-Guau Eli no se que decirte…..gracias ahora si puedo ayudarte, decía muy entusiasmada la Sting.

Y justo a tiempo la puerta se abrió apareciendo Blakk con Twist y Nachos.

-No puede ser como llegaste hasta aquí Eli, preguntaba Blakk muy sorprendido.

-La verdad no me acuerdo, respondio el Shane haciendo molestar mas Blakk.

-Vaya vaya veo que eres astuto Eli no será por mucho cuando veas….., Blakk no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el Shane lo interrumpio.

-Si por radiación un feroz lobo muy salvaje mmm pues yo también puedo utilizar la metamorfosis para que sepas, con lo dijo Eli Blakk cada vez se asustaba y se molestaba.

-No entiendo como sabes eso, preguntaba Blakk.

-Siempre trato de tomar ventaja cuando se pueda y deberías saberlo muy bien, contesto Eli.

-Asi entonces muéstrame de lo que eres capaz Eli, lo desafiaba Blakk, haciendo que el peliazul aceptara su desafio, empezando a cambiar ambos a su forma animal Nachos y Twist se asombraban por lo que veian excepto Trixie quien ya lo vio muchas veces.

Terminada su transformación estaban listos para luchar.

-Hare a todos lo mismo que hice contigo….acabar contigo, dijo Blakk.

-Mira habla destructor de babosas, grito Eli, con un aullido y rugido de ambos corrieron hacia ellos mismos dando un salto antes de chocarse comenzó su batalla.

Mientras que con Trixie, Nachos y el rubio ya estaban también listos para la batalla.

-Trixie la novia de Eli crees que eres rival para nosotros dos, preguntaba victorioso el rubio.

-Asi es los derrotare, respondio la Sting, dicho esto estallo la batalla entre ella y ellos, disparándoles varias babosas malvadas que no acertaban en el blanco, Trixie las esquivaba con mucha tranquilidad y ella disparaba también ilusiones de babosas con el megamorfismo y la fusión dando en el blanco, ella ya sabia como utilizar la armadura de Eli ya que Eli le mostro que cosas hacia una semana después de derrotar a Copy Eli.

Trixie llevaba la ventaja dominando a Twist y Nachos, mientras que con Eli y Blakk ninguno hasta ahora llevaba la ventaja ambos mantenían el equilibrio por el momento.

Por accidente Eli se descuido por un momento y Blakk aprovecho dándole un zarpazo muy fuerte dejando al Shane en el piso de costado, cuando intento pararse Blakk puso sus dos patas delanteras debajo del cuello de Eli.

-Admitelo Eli no podras ganarme j aja ja, reia muy seguro de su victoria Blakk pero Eli no lo iba a detener eso.

-Claro ya escuche eso antes y perdiste de todas maneras Blakk, dijo el Shane logrando quitar las patas de Blakk levantándose de inmediato luchando ferozmente entre ellos dos.

El tiempo pasaba en medio de su lucha Eli recordó algo, utilizando su olfato notaba que su otro el no entro a la guarida prácticamente alguien debía lanzar el misil radioactivo hacia afuera de la guarida sino jamas aprendera la metamorfosis y el único alguien que podría lanzarlo era el ya que Blakk ya no lo haría, fue ahí cuando ya tuvo un plan para derrotarlo.

Blakk también se había descuidado, Eli dándole un cabezazo muy fuerte lo hizo volar por los aires estrellándolos con sus secuases y dejándolos en el suelo y rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Trixie, algo que Eli recordaba era que su armadura permitia hablar con los sujetos que no podían entenderlos.

-Trixie mi armadura permite que me entiendas rápido subete tengo un plan para terminar con esto, grito el Shane, y tenia razón, la pelirroja lo entendio por completo y dando un salto logro subirse a Eli, quien fue rápido a una esquina esperando el momento.

Blakk se paro un poco aturdido y moviéndose hacia donde el Shane quería que este, ya en el lugar Eli de repente corrió hacia Blakk.

-Blakk nunca ganaras en el estado que estas además debo devolverte el favor que me hiciste cuando revise esa casa abandonada, fue lo ultimo que dijo el Shane ya a su lado le dio un poderoso zarpazo enviándolo hacia el nucleo llevándolo hacia su derrota.

-Algun dia vendre por ti Eli Shane aaaaahhhh, Blakk desaparecio al momento de tocar el nucleo.

Nachos y Twist quienes ya recuperaron la consciencia al no ver a Blakk y al ver a Eli y Trixie se asustaron mucho, Eli con solo dar un rugido fue mas que suficiente para espantarlos y que se fueran del lugar.

-Bien hecho Eli tu siempre encuentras una solución a todo, lo felicitaba la Sting sonriéndole.

-Bueno que puedo decir vamos tenemos que ir a una de las habitaciones falta algo, dijo el Shane mientras salía del lugar aun había tiempo para escapar de la explosión del nucleo, en el camino la pelirroja quería saber siempre que faltaba.

-¿Cómo que falta Eli?, pregunto la Sting.

-Debo lanzar ese misil nuclear sino jamas aprenderé la metamorfosis y también las nuevas aventuras que pasaremos, respondio el peliazul, con esa respuesta respondio las dudas de la pelirroja.

Habiendo llegado al lugar entro a la habitación donde estaba el misil radioactivo acercándose y verificando los controles y si su otro el estaba afuera de la guarida todo estaba bien y de inmediato presiono el botón y logro lanzar el misil hacia el lugar.

-Ahora si Trixie es hora irnos, dijo Eli mirando a Trixie.

-De acuerdo vamos Eli, respondio Trixie con mucho animo, Eli con una velocidad rápida salio de la habitación directo había el lugar del nucleo, habiendo llegado ahí escalo de nuevo hasta llegar al túnel.

Habiendo salido del túnel muy rápido se alejaba de la guarida antes de estar muy lejos Eli escucho una cosa mas de sus amigos:

-Debemos llevarlo de inmediato al refugio no sabemos que tiene esta sustancia hora de irnos, fue lo que escucho lo que alivio porque en la noche sucedería su transformación.

Dirigiendose a la caverna Trixie ninguno hablaba hasta llegar al lugar, una vez ahí Eli cambio a su forma humana y ayudo a Trixie a hacer que su armadura se convierta en lanzadora de nuevo y luego empezaron a hablar.

-Trixie lo logramos en estos momentos escucho la explosión desde aquí además Blakk ya no molestara por un tiempo se termino por ahora….lo logre cumpli mi promesa contigo y con mi hermano esa pesadilla que vivimos nunca pasara, afirmaba Eli alegre de que hayan vencido a Blakk.

-Gracias a ti Eli me salvaste y a Bajoterra también no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto, respondio la Sting, antes de continuar hablando vieron un destello blanco cerrando sus ojos para no verlo al abrirlos una carta apareció en la mano de Eli.

-Una carta de quien será, pregunta Trixie, Eli la abrió y el y la pelirroja la leyeron:

" _Eli y Trixie"_

 _Lamento no poder haberles hablado use la poca energía que me quedaba para regresarlos a su tiempo lo lograron Bajoterra esta a salvo Ahora que Blakk no molestara por un tiempo pueden estar tranquilos._

 _No podre ayudarlos en sus próximas batallas hasta que me recupere pero eso no lo detendrá ustedes dos juntos siempre lograran hacer cualquier cosa mas que tu Eli te espera muchas cosas pero las afrontaras a pesar de lo que pase…..tu también Trixie._

 _Por ultimo les deseo suerte y tengan mucho cuidado_

 _Adios Eli y Trixie_

 _Bill Shane_

Ambos terminaron de leer la carta muy conmovidos por lo que dijo el pelimorado.

-Bill no te preocupes ve descansar nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo que ocurra, dijo el Shane como una promesa, Trixie se acerco a Eli después de haber un silencio

-Eli muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi cuando crei que era mi fin y por estar siempre conmigo, decía mientras lo abrazaba de su cuello.

-No es necesario tu gratitud además yo te debo dar las gracias desde hace mucho cuando me converti en pantera por primera vez crei que mi vida cambiaria pero gracias a ti pude afrontar todo los peligros que pase incluso cuando casi te perdi…..en pocas palabras Trixie yo..yo te amo, fue lo ultimo que Eli pronuncio mientras la abrazaba de su cintura.

Como ambos se miraban sin parpadear y no evitar acercarse chocaron sus labios entre ellos y esta vez la falta de aire no afecto en nada para los dos adolecentes quien sentían como un mar de emociones.

Luego de separarse fueron al refugio Shane tomados de la mano muy tranquilos y contentos al saber que Bajoterra esta nuevamente a salvo

 _ **Muy bien con este capitulo termina la Pantera Eli por ahora talvez haga posteriores luego de otros fics, se que me tarde mucho pero sigo tratando de no tardarme tanto en fin.**_

 _ **Posiblemente talvez a partir de ahora suba algunos avances no lo se aun debo pensar en el nuevo fic aparte también debe aparecer Junjie ya que el también es parte de la banda de Shane, ya pensare en algo.**_

 _ **Adios por ahora.**_

 _ **Mission complete**_


End file.
